The Decisions We Make
by Charming Twilight
Summary: Summary: Bella's life is turned upside down when she catches her husband cheating. Not knowing what to do she goes to a bar when she runs into someone from her past. The following decisions she makes will change her life.
1. summary

The decisions we make

Summary: Bella's life is turned upside down when she catches her husband cheating. Not knowing what to do she goes to a bar when she runs into someone from her past. The following decisions she makes will change her life.

* * *

_I'll have the story up soon im kindof knew at this so.. stay tunned pretty please_


	2. Prologue

**Ok so I recently change my name to Charming Twilight and I finally got the hang of how publishing worked it didn't take me all day like I thought it would so I got it so enough of my talking and here is my first story**

* * *

** Prologue**

**BPOV**

What the hell did I dank last night, my head hurt so fucking bad. I haven't notice how light Jake arm is getting. And he's usually snoring my ear off. Something is not right.

I opened my eyes to turn to look for my husband. But as I opened up my eyes I realize this is not my house. I was scared shitless to turn around to see who was spooning me. I'm praying it's Jake. It wasn't.

"HOLLYY SHIT." I shrieked waking him up. I tried to get up but to only find myself in my underwear. Pulling my dress up from off the floor and I just sat there and I started to cry.

"Hey, clam down sweets what's wrong." He said making his way over to me.

"Don't come anywhere near me." I managed to say while still crying, but he was still making his way over to me. "Get the fuck away from me." I screamed from the top off my lungs.

When he step into the light he looked at me so I could see his face so I could he who he was. He looked scared as hell but right away I knew he was.

"This is not real." I said to myself.

"Sweet Bee. Are you ok."

"It's you." I barely said tryna take this all in. "Are you really here or am I going crazy."

"Your not going crazy Izzy it's me, I'm really here." He said as he took my hand and held it to his cheek.

"Oh My God it really is you."

"Do you even remember what happen last night?"

"No I don't remember anything I-I."

"Shhh try to think back to the beginning of yesterday it might help." He said tryna comfort me.

* * *

**Ok there you go with the prologue. If anybody has any suggests I would happily take it into consideration.. Review for a preview thanks stay tunned.**

**XO * Charming***


	3. Just Breathe

**Ok here is the first Chapter i hope you love it. i would love any review for this chapter and excuse any grammar i don't have a Beta.  
**

* * *

I spent almost all day cooking my husband's favorite food. For some reason I was in a good mood. I was in a good mood because from my book getting published. I was in a good mood for my husband getting his promotion at the firm. And to top it off I have a surprise for him today and he has no clue. It almost time Jake to be home. And for the first since I got married I'm so nerves.

Jacob and I met each other in college we had bumped into one another literally bumped. I was the only one that fell on the floor while he didn't move not on bit he was just still standing like a skyscraper. And from there we became best friends we did everything together and once we graduated we became roommates that's when we started to really close. Then before I knew Jake was on one knee asking me to marry him. We had a quick wedding in Vegas. Just us no family, sometime I look back and I wish my family was there but when they found out they were equally happy for us. My brother was angry at first but he was just mad that I got married before him, he was saying something about the oldest has to do everything first.

I'm wearing a new dress I just bought. It navy blue very dangerously low v-cut that shows off my curves and it scream 'take me off '. Well that what the lady said at the store. And I love it, I just know Jake love what I have under it. So….. that is all that matters. And to top it all off I'm wearing my hair down in curls. And trust me when I tell you that don't happen very often so he'll be so excited.

I can't wait to see his face when I tell him his surprise. For the past month he been hinting that he can't wait to see the rest of the rooms in this house filled or how he can't wait to teach his boys how to play football. Just to see the joy in his eyes when he talks like that I decided it time to take that step.

I look at my watch 6:00 he should be home soon gives me time to set the table. "O.k. so everything is perfect all I need is for Jake to hurry his ass home'"

Jake was never late but I also didn't let him know I was cooking. Then again he would of called and told me if he was running late. As I glance out the window I saw It was getting late.

I looked back at my watch and that damn thing was damn near 7:00. 'What the hell is going on.'

"Calm down Bells, now maybe he just stuck at the office and lost track of time." So I calmed down and called The Saga Law firm. Jake just had made partner there.

"Hello you have reached the Saga this is Jacob Black office, this is his assistant Angela speaking how may I help you."

"Hey Angie it's me Bella."

"Oh hey Bella I heard about the book congrats. How life been treating you."

"Life been well. Jake told you about the book didn't he."

"Please Bells, you know your husband he been telling everyone they better buy your book. He is so proud of you."

"I know I'm excited also but I know Jake he is probably going overboard but the book is doing really good it's really flying off the selves already."

"Wow. Well let me tell you Bella I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Angie that means a lot to me."

Angle and I were friends since Fork High School. But we got split up when we went to college. But we got reconnected we she came to the Saga over a year ago for the assistant job for my husband. Isn't that a caw inky dink. I hired her on the spot I didn't care what Jake said.

"So Angie how is the family." Angela was happy and married to Ben. They been together since High School they had two twin boys Ben Jr. and Jessie.

"They are all fine the boys are getting so big."

"Oh I can't wait to see them. It's been so long."

"Yeah you and Jake should come over for dinner. So we could catch up on lost time."

"Yeah we should. Oh right that reminds me have you seen Jake. I made this big dinner and he's not home yet."

"Umm No Bella I haven't seen him the last I saw him he was leaving out with Leah." Leah I really cant stand that bitch she always wants what she cant have.

"Do you remember what time that was?"

"Jake left around 5:30 the same time he leaves every day."

"Did he have a meeting with Alec or something?" I hoped she didn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"No. Not that I know of. Umm Bella is everything ok."

"I-I don't know. I'll call you later. Bye Angie."

"Wait Bella..Bella did you try his cell."

"No. Oh Thanks Angie I didn't even think of that. I'm just in the moment as you can tell."

"Ok Bells call me if you need anything. I mean it ok. Bella?"

"Yes."

"Just Breathe. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Thanks Angie I'll call you soon."

If I know what I was in for I would of never called that damn phone.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoy any review would be nice. **

**XOXO  
**

** Charming  
**


	4. Vow of Lies

_**i am sooo srry it took me so long to put the next chapter up. My labtop fell and the screen cracked durning my big move to NYC im so excited .But anyway i didnt know where to go to get it fix, it took me for ever to find a place but now it all done. and i cant wait to see what you think about it.**_

* * *

_**Previously on the decisions we make**_

"Yeah we should. Oh right that reminds me have you seen Jake. I made this big dinner and he isn't home yet."

"Umm No Bella I haven't seen him the last I saw him he was leaving out with Leah." Leah I really can't stand that bitch because she always wants what she can't have.

"Do you remember what time that was?"

"Jake left around 5:30 the same time he leaves every day."

"Did he have a meeting with Alec or something?" I hoped she didn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"No. Not that I know of. Umm Bella is everything ok."

"I-I don't know. I'll call you later. Bye Angie."

"Wait Bella..Bella?

"Yes Angie."

"Did you try his cell?"

"No. Oh Thanks Angie I didn't even think of that. I'm just in the moment as you can tell."

"Ok Bells call me if you need anything. I mean it ok… Bella?"

"Yes."

"Just Breathe. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Thanks Angie I'll call you soon."

If I know what I was in for I would have never called that damn phone.

_**STORYYY**_

_**BPOV**_

Don't get me wrong I trust my husband. But it's just that Jake and Leah where "Friends" back in High School and she always had a thing for him and Jake openly omitted that they had occasional sex back in college before he met me and it didn't mean anything to him but everybody knows no woman as heartless sex without catching feelings it's impossible. Now like I said I trust my husband until he gives me a reason not to. In the back of my mind I knew she wanted him but also in the far back of my mind I'm afraid he might want her back. I decided to call his cell. And he was not answering. So I tried again, but again there was no answer. So I decided to leave a message.

7:00

I kind of hate Jakes phone because it's an IPONE. Touch screens drive me crazy they have a mind of its own I tried to get him a blackberry like mine it more professional you know, but he just love his stupid IPHONE.

'Hello you have reached Jacob Black please leave your name and your number and a brief message and I would get right back to you. Have a nice day.'

BEEPP

"Umm. Hi Jacob. It's me Bella your wife remember. I'm worried sick about you. You're not answering your phone. I cooked this big dinner and I'm just sitting home waiting for your call. Please call me .Ok Luvz you bye.'

So do you know what I got to do I got to sit and wait. And wait some more and guess what else I got to do ohh you know WAIT! I had been waiting for 30 minutes. So I'm just going to call him again.

7:30

'Hello you have reached Jacob Black please leave your name and your number and a brief message and I would get right back to you. Have a nice day.'

"Again this is your wife Bella if you seem to forget umm Jacob I'm worried sick about you and I'm beginning to think of the worst. Just please do me a favor call me as soon as you get this and find your way home. Ok Luvz you bye."

8:30

So I'm gonna try one more time then I'm off to bed because this is just becoming plain ridiculous like how can I not be able to get in touch with my own husband. But hey like they say third time is the charm but they also say three strikes and you're out. So I tried again and guess what? It pick up by the third ring.

"Thank god I thought I was going to have to call the police and report you missing. Hello…Jacob Helloooo what the hell Jake can you hear me." There was still no answer but I think was I could hear people but I could hear what they were saying.

So I stayed quiet so I could listen and it sound like…like moans to me. For one second I l thought I dialed the wrong number, but then I looked down at the caller ID on my cell and it said 'hubby'. Then I heard it again but it was much louder.

"Oh God….Fuck."

"Ummm…Jake…ohh god…HARDER…PLEASE."

"Shit Leah you're so fucking …tight"

"Jake I'm bout to cumm... oh my fuckkkkk"

"So am I."

After that everything got quiet and then the phone went dead. I can't believe what I just heard. This can't be happening my husband doesn't cheat my marriage is perfect. But what do I know Jake is fucking that bitch. I'm so angry I can't even think straight. Before I was even realized what was going on I was on the floor crying my heart out. I never knew faith hated me so much that it would do this to me. I was crying so hard I couldn't see or breathe I started to feel light headed. But as I calmed down I manage to get off the floor. And pull myself together and I fix my hair and make-up. I decided to sit in the dinner room and wait.

9:00

All this time of me sitting here I kind of thought of how to handle the situation. Growing up with Emmett you will live to get mad and get even, but I'm not that type of girl but I'm going to get mad. I fix me a glass of Chardonnay and waited.

9:30

I saw Jake headlights. The car door just slammed so it's only a matter of seconds till he's in here so no matter what I got to keep my game face on.

"Hey Bella Babe I'm home."

'Just act normal Bells'

"Hey honey what took so long." I just can't wait to see what he came up with. I went to meet him at the door way of the dining room with his usual drink so he could know where I was.

"I had a last minute meeting with Alec about an important case. Sorry I didn't call we kind of got carried and lost track of time." he said still walking through the house.

I bet you did. "What time did you leave the office?"

"I just left an hour ago we had went to the bar to get some drinks."

"Hey babe damn babe you look….. Fucking gorgeous." The way he looked at me was what I was hoping for earlier but now I don't know what I should do. This whole thing can go two ways...

I can act like nothing happen like the phone call was a fake. I can just go along with my plans for the night. I can start a family with this man that I promise to spend the rest of my life with

OR

I can just…

"That's funny because I call you office a while ago and you know what Angie told me." He looked at me like he saw a ghost. "And Angie told me that you left around the time you leave every day. And that would be 5:30 am I right?"

"Bella I… what are you talking about."

"I don't know just rambling. Hey remember when your butt called me when you were in a meeting and it left a message on my phone."

"Bella what does that have to do with anything? Umm babes are you drunk."

"NO. Anyway you know how the sliest touch and your phone just acts out." He just looked at me like he wanted to say something so bad but he was trying to choose his words right first.

"Bella maybe you should sit."

"Jacob I'm not drunk I only had a half of this." I said holding my glass up in his face. "Jacob I called you earlier and you didn't pick up the phone." I looked up at him and he looked a little relieved. "But then I tried again a hour later. And you know what the damn phone picked up and I couldn't believe what I was hearing and for a minute I thought I was dying inside but then after that past I just got really angry."

"Bella I don't know what you are talking about."

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!" I screamed. "Jacob you cheated on me with that bitch Leah. How could you. I am your wife. And don't say I dialed was the wrong number because unlike you I know my spouses number."

"Bella I don't know what happen one minut.."

"I'm your wife I should be the only woman that you are sticking you're dick in." I yelled at him.

"Ohh well that's funny knowing that I haven't stuck my dick anywhere near you in the past year." He screamed back at me.

"So now this is my fault. So just because we don't have to sex life of a porn star you thing it ok. This can't be my fault I didn't go out and fuck one of my co-workers. You did. Do you know what I was planning to do today… No of course not you have any idea. I stop taking birth control last week Jake I was planning on giving you everything you ever wanted" I was just get more angry by the minute. And if I could see my face I would be scared for Jake. "I'm done. We are over get out of my house."

"Bella please let's just talk about this." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I mean really are you kidding me HE cheats on me then HE gets caught and then HE has the nerve to cry.

"Talk... Talk…you want to talk." I picked the plate off the table and threw it at him. I missed by an inch."What the fuck do we talk about? WHAT how you fucked me over?"

"Please Bella please you can't leave me."

"I'm not leaving .You are."

"Bella please let's just sit before you make a decision that would flip both our lives upside down." For a split second I thought about how much time I invested in this relationship in this marriage. I made a commitment. But instead on listening something snapped inside of me and I let my breaking heart get the best of me.

"Why it already seems like I'm not good enough for you." I started to leave but he grabbed my wrist. As I looked into his eyes I wanted cry but I couldn't. Especially, not in front of him.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"O.k. I want you out of my house by the time I get back. That's what I want you to do and leave the key on the table."

"Fuck Bella." He was yelling now. "I made one mistake and you gonna hang me out to dry."

"Jacob you're the one who cheated on me. You lied, not me. We said a vow on our wedding day to respect one another and to be honest to each other. Your end our marriage not me." I tried to yank my hand from his grip but it every time I pulled from him he just held tighter.

"Oh my fuck god Bella you really can't be serious." Every time a word left his mouth he got louder and it seem like he was getting angry as well.

"Yea oh your god." I snatch my hand back real quick and as I look at my wrist I notice I had a hand print going around my wrist. "get the fuck out of my house don't you want to be with her."

"Bella just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He said trying to scream over me.

"Well first I want you to pack your toothbrush, and your underwear, your shaving kit, your gold your platinum if you think you need them and get the hell out of my house."

"AND GO WHERE. Where am I suppose to go."

"TO HELL. But until then I suggest to 4 Seasons since you claim you don't want to be with her. Quite frankly I don't give a damn. Leave the keys when your finished, by the time I get back you should be gone." I took my ring off and set it on the table. Then I picked up my coat and my purse and left.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think ? dont hold back reviews are our friends lml good or bad it doesnt matter but i would really like your opinion.**

**Plus i want to know if you would want a Jacob POV**

**til next time**

**XO *Charming***

'


	5. FD up Decision

**I Know its been forever and some of you guy are ready to strangle me lml  
**

**But it is safe to say i am officially back on ff this week i wanted to do a Jacob pov but this is a one time thing i wanted put his other relationship under the" light" enjoy!**

******Warning there is a lemon in this chpt********

* * *

"Too Close- Alex Clare"

You know I'm not one to break promises,  
I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe.  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,  
But there's something inside that I need to release.  
Which way is right, which way is wrong,  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
You know we're heading separate ways.

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing I can really say.  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.

_**Jpov **_

"Are you about to head out."

I looked up to see who was talking to me and it was Leah of course. "And if I was why should it be any of your concern?" Leah was always up my ass trying to figure her next move on me. For the most part it always worked.

"Don't be such a prick Jake I just came to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Ok you've done that so now what?" She came in and slammed the door behind her and then she just looked at me like I stole her cookies during snack time.

"You know what Jake, you where so much nicer college what happen to that guy." She said while she stalked toward me.

"I got married to the woman I love. Now if you would excuse me I should be on my way." I said trying to stand but she was right in front of me so she pushed me down back in my chair.

"Well you didn't say that last week when I had your dick down my throat, maybe we should relive that moment."

Before I could say anything she was on her knees unbuckling my belt. In the back of my mind I knew this was wrong but I didn't give a fuck because I felt so good.

Leah tugged my pants down so my boxers came down as well then she licked and sucked around my prick which only made me want her mouth on me even more. But I had to stop her. And when I did, she leaned back on her heals and stared at my erection while licking her lips.

"So I think we should we continue this party elsewhere. I wouldn't want Angie hear us she is friends with my wife you know."

"Yeah well...That's more reasons why we should stay right here."

"Leah we're not about to go through this right now. I said while pulling my pants up. And she stood up in front of me.

"Why not?"

…

It's because you wouldn't jeopardize anything with your precious wife isn't it."

…

"If she such the best thing in your life why do you continue to fuck me on the regular basis." She said getting louder.

"Yoo, didn't I just say…you know what lets go we're going to finish this conversation at your place."

Leah started for the door first but I grabbed her before she got to it.

"Listen I know you're mad right now but we will finish this when we get out of here but you have to act civilize on our way out, ok. She looked me and my face and nodded her head. By the look on her face you could tell I had her right where I wanted her.

Leah left out of my office first and she waited at the elevator. I said bye to Angie she didn't suspect anything she told me to tell Bell she said hi like she does every day. Leah drove past me by the time I got to my car. The drive to her apartment was short. I sat in my car for a while just thinking. It funny how you know for a fact what you are about to do can ruin your life but you keep doing it.

After I met Bella I told Leah we was going to have to stop doing whatever we were doing and that day would be the last time. But then, every time I met up with Leah we have another last time. I don't know what it is I love her but I'm not in love with her. I think?

The elevator ride up to her apartment was quiet. When I got to Leah door it was locked so I just used my key she gave me to get in. I walked threw her apartment trying to find her I went in her room and heard then shower running in the bath room.

I took my keys and my phone out of my pocket and put it on her end table next to the bed. After that I striped out of my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Can I join you?"

She kept her back to me but she node her head to tell me it was ok. Leah seems a bit off I just couldn't figure out what was wrong. She just kept her back towards me.

"Leah what's wrong."She just shook her head.

….

"Jacob, why do we keep doing this to each other? She turned around and I was why she didn't want to face me. Her eyes were red she had been crying. Since I knew Leah I only saw her cry once and that was when her father died after that I never seen I tear attempt to drop from those eyes

"I guess we are just afraid to be without each other. I don't want to see you go and you don't want me to leave either." She pulled me under the water with her and she kissed me. Leah never kissed me like this it almost felt like she was kissing me goodbye. She slid her hand down past my chest so now it was wrapped around my prick. Finally catching our breathe she looked at me with tears in her eyes. At this point I knew what this was all about this was finally our last time together.

"Leah we don't have to do anything we knew this was going to have to come to an end at one point. I don't know what else to say." I was getting a little misty eye at this point. Leah then reached on her tippy toes and kissed my tear away.

"You don't have to say anything just do what you feel. However you feel, Jake I want to feel all of you one last time. Don't think about anything else right now. At this moment it's just us, you and me.

After she said that I took her advice I did what I felt. I picked her up and filled her with my rock hard prick up in one swift movement but instead to set a pace I didn't move yet I was letting her get used to me all in her first. She then wrapped her legs around my waist. As I was kissing all over her.

"Jake please."

I bend my head down and put her nipple in my mouth and started to suck and nibble on it.

"Please what."

I carried on and repeated on the other nipple.

"Ssstop teasing… mmy godd Jake please." She was breathing so hard and moaning loudly at the same.

"Please what?" I pulled all the way out of her that she whimpered from the lost of my prick. "Tell me what you want baby." I said as I eased painfully slow into her pussy.

"I want – I want – fuck – I want you. Please just mmhhh...

I smiled, I thrust my hips till we where flesh to flesh then pull back out till my tip was just at her entrance then I slammed back into I started to go faster. I was holding Leah so that the wall was behind her I was going harder and harder until she started screaming and her nails were in my back.

"I'm so – so fuckkk Jake" I slowed so she can come down from her orgasms.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom the water I getting cold."

When we got into the bedroom Leah swiped everything of the bed causing my stuff on her end table to fly on the floor. While her back was towards me I bend her over and took her from the back. All you heard was skin connected and heavy breathing so I went faster and much harder. And she moaned much louder. "Your going to miss me fucking you like this isn't you?"

"Ohhh my – my fuck yes. Please just – just don't… don't stop."

Oh God….Fuck."

"Ummm…Jake…ohh god…HARDER…PLEASE."

"Shit Leah you're so fucking …tight"

"Jake I'm about to cumm... oh my fuckkkkk"

"So am I."

I haven't cum that hard ever and what made it even better was when Leah pussy had a grip on my prick because of her orgasm. After my breath even out I turn over so that now I was lying on my back and so did Leah.

I leaned over and gave her one last kiss as her lover.

After that I started to get dressed. As I was putting my shoes on she was in front of me in her dress robe with my phone and my keys in her hand. As I took them she ran her hand threw my hair. I looked her in those deep gray eyes and I saw how much she loved me. She loves me even when I put her through all of this she still loves me. All I can think about right now is I get out of here before I end up not leaving. Leah walked me to the door and before I left I took me keys out my pocket and took her key off the ring and gave it back to her. This was the end of our course together.

Hopefully I can have calm peacefully evening with my wife.

*If I knew what was going to happen when I got home I would of went straight home from work*

* * *

**SO what did yu think dont hold back i love reviews til nxt time**

***XO Charming XO  
**


End file.
